warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Market
The Market is where players can use and to purchase customization parts, Weapons, Warframes, Sentinels, Equipment, Blueprints, and much more. The Market also features a link to the Warframe website where players can purchase Platinum, and also a link for the purchase of Prime Access. All Platinum Purchases come with an inventory slot and an Orokin Reactor or Orokin Catalyst. For more information on blueprints see the Blueprints page. Navigating the Market To purchase a blueprint of the item instead, if it exists in the market, click on the icon on the top right of any item that you are viewing. If it does not exist, the item does not have a blueprint that can be purchased from the market. Some items may display a icon that tells you where to get that particular item when clicked on. Platform Differences *TennoGen items can only be bought with on consoles. On PC, through Steam, TennoGen items are purchased using real-life currency. **TennoGen items are also sold as bundles on consoles. **Players on standalone and Discord clients cannot buy TennoGen items. However, any TennoGen items bought through the Steam client will carry over to the standalone and Discord clients. *Console players are able to obtain Market Discount coupons as a Daily Tribute reward that applies on any single purchase on the market, except TennoGen items. **PC players are able to obtain Platinum Discount coupons instead. These apply to Platinum purchases directly from the official WARFRAME website. List of Items Sold on the Market The item lists below include long term items only. Temporary event items or price change may not be accurately reflected in the wiki. Warframes= |-|Weapons = |-|Equipment= |-|Bundles = Notes *For bundles, you have to pay the full price regardless of how many items in that bundle you own already. Patch History *Fixed having to click through Market items that only require one step to purchase (Relic Packs, etc), instead of displaying the quantity confirmation UI right away. *Fixed some items in the Market having overlapping text (Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment, etc). *Fixed a script error when viewing a Warframe Blueprint in the Market, resulting in an inability to purchase Warframes. **''This fix required the back out of previous fix that we will investigate for another: “Fixed cases of Warframe stats appearing unranked when viewed in the Arsenal”.'' NEW MARKET ITEM: Aura Forma! Making its debut as a Blueprint in Arbitrations, we have added AURA FORMA to the Market for Platinum. You can buy 1 (80 Platinum) or a bundle of 3 at a discounted Platinum Price (150 Platinum). SHAWZIN 2.0: INTERACTIVE EMOTE! Back in we added the Shawzin to the Market for 40 Platinum - a placeable Decoration to remind you of The Sacrifice. Immediately the comments rolled in of ‘I wish we could play it’! And today that day has come: All Shawzin purchases now come with a free ‘Shawzin’ Emote that you can equip to play your signature instrument! Those who have already purchased the Shawzin will retroactively have the Emote. With over half a dozen Scales, 3 frets and 3 strings, your song opportunities are endless. We cannot WAIT to see what you all come up with! We have added 3 new Shawzin Decorations to the market with a different flair: MIMICA SHAWZIN - custom colour Shawzin! This Shawzin features an adaptive enamel that senses and mimics the coloring of any musician playing it. DAWN SHAWZIN - Like the morning’s first light, this Shawzin will wake the spirit within. And NELUMBO Shawzin - with it’s own sound-pack, it’s completely unique! SHAWZIN has been renamed to DAX SHAWZIN for clarity. ;COMMUNITY CONTEST WINNER ADDITIONS You can purchase the Prized Companion Skin Pack in the in-game Marketplace! The pack includes both winning skins from the Tenno’s Best Friend contest: the Heino Kubrow Skin based on Skvirl’s dog and the Deaelra Kavat Skin based on DeaeIra’s cat! General Additions: *In Hotfix 25.4.1, we released the Essential Glyphs Bundle inspired by the Random Mod Packs’ iconography. Well, since then you’ve been telling us you want more! So here we are with the “Essential Glyph Bundle 2” to complete this series of Elemental Damage Glyphs. It includes the following six designs that you can purchase from the in-game Market: **Essential Blast Glyph **Essential Corrosive Glyph **Essential Gas Glyph **Essential Magnetic Glyph **Essential Radiation Glyph **Essential Viral Glyph *Added a Vintage Corpus Locker Decoration to the Market. *Eidolon Lenses have been added to the Market! General Changes: *Revenant now holds the Tatsu instead of the Galatine in his in-game Market diorama. *Previewing an Operator cosmetic in the Market will now show the item as it would appear on the player’s Operator. Controller Fixes: *Fixed issue with being unable to scroll through a Bundle’s items in the in-game Market after selecting an item to view it and returning to the Bundle when using a controller. Fixes: *Fixed switching Warframes in the Arsenal and then previewing unpurchased cosmetics via the Arsenal resulting in the Market preview showing the original Warframe you had equipped, not the current one. *Fixed previewing Kubrow Armor in the Market with a Kavat active resulting in the default preview Kubrow’s fur clipping through the Armor. *Fixed the Huntress Bundle diorama in the Market displaying Nova instead of Ivara. *Fixed Wukong holding the wrong staff in the Market dioramas for the Wukong Samadhi Collection and Wukong Samadhi Skin. *Fixed some ugly texture stretching on the Wukong Samadhi Iron Staff Skin in the in-game Market. *Fixed an issue where some Market Blueprint cost requirements would show the wrong number of available weapons for building. *Fixed numerous Glyphs not appearing in the Market when searching for relevant tags. *We now only show the 'Gift' button in the Market for Platinum purchases. ;UI SCREEN REWORKS: The following screens UI screens have received a brand new look and functionality with a mix of player-requested mechanics! ;Market *More information is directly exposed that removes the requirement to click-through tabs and scroll to find the information you want, such as related Bundles and the quantity of Blueprints owned (ex Forma). *Reduced Platinum costs of Endo and Credit bundles by 50% and removed lowest Endo Bundle due to nonexistent value. ;The following Market changes have been made to be more user friendly and easier to browse *The top left HOME tab has been renamed to CATEGORIES *The Drop Down Icon has changed to an Arrow *Renamed the first category in the drop down menu (currently called HOME) to FEATURED *Updated Icons for CATEGORIES and FEATURED *The TennoGen tab in the Market now has individual categories to better organize and sort the amazing growing collection of TennoGen items. *Warframes and Weapons that you have fully ranked up will now display a ‘Mastered’ label in the items panel when viewing them in the Market diorama. *The in-game Market now includes a separate category for Warframe Deluxe Bundles! ;Market Overhaul The Warframe Market got a facelift! Two big motivators behind this rework are pretty straight-forward: a) to make it easier to find what you want and to see what’s available; and b) to allow the Market to grow as more content is added in-game. Highlights of this upgrade include better item categories (especially for Cosmetics) and a brand new search function to help you fine-tune your results. A new hide/show owned button will make browsing for new gear a breeze, but for those who need to save up for the big ticket items, the new Wishlist feature will help you keep track of your must-haves. Feeling particularly generous? You can see your friends’ Wishlists and gift them what their heart desires! ;Other Changes *Price Revision **Frugal Credits Bundle: 50k Credits for 50 Platinum. **High Roller Credit Bundle: 175k Credits for 90 Platinum. **Loki*: 175 Platinum **Mag*: 75 Platinum ***These prices were swapped to reflect the change in Starter status. *Item Changes/Additions **3 Forma Bundle: 35 Platinum **30 Day Resource Booster: 200 Platinum **Fieldron Samples replaced with Fieldron - 1 for 10 Platinum **Mutagen Sample replaced with Mutagen Mass - 1 for 10 Platinum **Detonite Ampule replace with Detonite Injector - 1 for 10 Platinum *You can no longer send gifts to those who have not finished Vor’s Prize. *Removed the Corpus Void Key Blueprint from the Store - owned copies can be sold for the same purchase price *Our Marketplace Weapon Pricing has received an overhaul. The Weapon Prices have been the same since Closed Beta, and now that we have grown, we are going to balance the pricing of our gear. An End-Goal of this is also to eventually include Platinum to Credit Bundles (see update page for more details). *Removed ability to buy credits with platinum. }} See also *Darvo, a character responsible for promoting special market deals. es:Mercado Category:Browse Category:Market Category:Liset Segments Category:Mechanics